Przygody Jagody
by Yalishan
Summary: Oto historia ślizgonki, która nie chciała być ślizgonką. I nawet jeśli (prawie) cały Dom Węża ją nienawidzi, to nadal może znaleźć tam przyjaciół. / OC; par nie ma (jak na razie) / English version: Blueberry Adventures


Nie mam weny do poprzedniego opka, więc piszę kolejny. Moja logika mnie przeraża. Okej, bez owijania w bawełnę. Oto mój opek. Błagam żeby jakiś polak w niego kliknął, bo tyle nad nim siedziałam (i nad angielskim tłumaczeniem), że szkoda gadać.

oOoOoOo

„Panna Blueberry," nastąpiła tak zwana dramatyczna cisza. Zawsze to robi, gdy wybiera mi partnera w eliksirach. Od pierwszego roku. Dlaczego? Nie mam pojęcia. Miałam dziwne przeczucie, że tym razem wcale nie będę w parze z Sally. „I Pan Malfoy," uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

_Nie._

„Nie!" krzyknęłam, a w klasie zapadła cisza. Chociaż pewnie zrobiło się cicho już wtedy, gdy z ust profesora wyszło nazwisko tego ślizgona. A może wtedy, gdy wszedł do klasy? Nie wiem. Byłam zbyt zajęta dokładnym rozkładaniem kociołka i składników. Doskonale wiedziałam, że na pierwszej lekcji będzie praktyka.

Wracając do tematu, nigdy, na żadnej lekcji, nie siedziałam ze ślizgonem. Ba! Nigdy nie siedziałam z nikim oprócz Sally. Cała szkoła wiedziała o mojej ślizgonofobii, jak to nazwałam.

Ciszę przerwał śmiech mojej przyjaciółki. Snape wybrał ją na swoją pierwszą ofiarę.

„Czy coś Panią bawi, Panno Perks?" zapytał, a Sally przestała się śmiać i spojrzała na profesora. Zaczęłam oglądać przedstawienie wraz z resztą klasy. Sally powinna zaraz palnąć coś głupiego.

„Nie, Panie Profesorze," zaczęła, a przy tym lekko zachichotała. „Po prostu zyskał Pan dzisiaj nową fankę."

Tak, oto moja nieprzewidywalna przyjaciółka - Sally-Anna Perks. Długie, blond lokowane włosy, zadarty nos i wielkie niebieskie oczy.

Snape postanowił ją zignorować. Nikt już nie zwraca uwagi na jej głupie zachowania. Wszyscy się przyzwyczaili. Spojrzał na mnie.

„Panno Blueberry, wydawało mi się, że miała panna jakiś problem."

Czułam na sobie wzrok każdej osoby znajdującej się w pomieszczeniu. Teraz muszę uważać na słowa. Spojrzałam profesorowi w oczy i zauważyłam w nich rozbawienie. A więc dobrze się bawił, patrząc na moje cierpienie? Byłam wzorową uczennicą przez cztery lata i tak mnie traktuje? O nie, powiem mu dokładnie to co myślę. W uprzejmy sposób, oczywiście.

„Profesorze, wie profesor dokładnie, że nie potrafię współpracować z _nim_," rzekłam i spojrzałam w stronę Malfoy'a. Ignorował mój wzrok. Byłam pewna, że ta sytuacja nie podobała mu się tak samo jak mi.

„A dlaczego nie, Panno Blueberry?" zapytał jakby to wcale nie było pytanie retoryczne.

„Bo on jest _ślizgonem_," odpowiedziałam. Przecież to oczywiste. Nie umiem z nimi współpracować.

„Czy muszę przypominać, że też jesteś w Slytherinie?"

Och, tak. Zapomniałam dodać, że ja także należę do tego ohydnego grona. Naprawdę nie wiem co Tiara Przydziału sobie myślała wybierając mi ten dom. 'Znajdziesz tu prawdziwego przyjaciela.' Ta, jasne. Jedyne co znalazłam to bandę aroganckich morderców.

„Nie, profesorze," odpowiedziałam uprzejmie chociaż miałam ochotę zedrzeć mu z twarzy ten drwiący uśmieszek. Nie to, że jestem sadystką. Po prostu bardzo łatwo się denerwuję.

„W takim razie usiądź z Panem Malfoy'em," powiedział i odwrócił wzrok w stronę mojego nowego miejsca. Malfoy patrzył na profesora z pod oka, gotów do ataku.

„Profesorze, nie mam zamiaru z nią siedzieć," rzekł Malfoy władczym tonem i już byłam pewna, że Snape się podda i wybierze nam innych partnerów. Malfoy widocznie też tak uważał. Siedział rozłożony na krześle.

„Mało mnie obchodzi Pana zdanie, Panie Malfoy," powiedział stanowczo Snape. Widocznie miał dzisiaj zły humor. No nic, może po lekcji uda mi się zamienić na miejsca z kimś kto usiądzie z Sally. Błagam żeby to była jakaś fanka Malfoy'a.

Malfoy też się poddał i rzucił w moją stronę pogardliwe spojrzenie. A co tam! Ja za to rzuciłam w jego stronę wzrokowe sztylety. Zaczęłam zbierać swoje rzeczy, a przy okazji szturchnęłam nadal chichoczącą Sally. Poczłapawszy w stronę ławki, usiadłam i zaczęłam rozkładać składniki i kociołek.

Snape wybrał resztę par. Niestety, partnerem Sally okazał się Harry Potter. Z tego co mi wiadomo nie pała on żadnymi pozytywnymi uczuciami do Księcia Slytherinu. Czeka mnie ciężkie pół roku.

Zerknęłam kątem oka w stronę Malfoy'a. Ignorował mnie. Znakomicie. Ma dobre oceny z eliksirów, więc pewnie nie będzie mi przeszkadzał. Doskonale. Może jakoś przeżyję.

„Dzisiaj lekcja praktyczna," oświadczył Snape, a ja się uśmiechnęłam. Miałam rację.

Usłyszałam kilka zrezygnowanych westchnień i dźwięk zamykanych książek. A więc było kilka osób mających nadzieję na lekcję teoretyczną.

„Przygotujecie dziś Eliksir Euforii. Składniki i sposób przygotowania jest na tablicy. Pod koniec lekcji przynieście mi gotowe fiolki. Pamiętajcie o mięcie. Chyba, że chcecie żebym odjął wam punkty za chichotanie."

Z uśmiechem zabrałam się do pracy. Włączyłam palnik i ustawiłam kociołek. Dosyć szybko ściągnęłam skórkę z figi abisyńskiej i wycisnęłam sok do kociołka. Z kolcami jeżozwierza miałam większy problem (trochę mnie pokłuły), ale po chwili pływały już w czerwonym soku z figi. Dokładnie wymieszałam cztery razy w lewo. Dodałam mięte, by zniwelować skutki uboczne. Wrzuciłam fasolę sopoporową i już miałam sięgać po piołun, gdy przypomniałam sobie, że przecież go nie mam. Wczoraj użyłam resztki do herbaty. Spojrzałam na Malfoy'a. Właśnie ciął potrzebne mi zioło. Przegryzłam wargę. Miał go wystarczająco dla nas dwojga. Postanowiłam zaryzykować. Jeśli szybko nie wykombinuję mojego brakującego składnika to zrujnuję eliksir.

„Malfoy, byłbyś tak dobry i pożyczył mi trochę piołunu?" zapytałam cicho, żeby nie zwoływać na siebie gniewu Snape'a. Malfoy nawet na mnie nie spojrzał. Spokojnie mieszał swój eliksir.

„Nie."

„Dlaczego?"

„Bo jesteś zdrajczynią," odpowiedział.

_Ugh._

„Sam dobrze wiesz, że nie powinnam być w Slytherinie. Nie jestem jedną z was, więc nie jestem zdrajczynią." wymamrotałam zniecierpliwiona, zerkając na mój kociołek. Dziwnie bulgotał, domagając się ostatniego składnika. „Dawaj ten cholerny piołun."

„Jeśli nie jesteś zdrajczynią to nadal jesteś półkrwi," odparł kompletnie ignorując drugą część mojej wypowiedzi.

„I co z tego? Jestem z tego powodu gorsza, tak?"

Naprawdę, działał mi już na nerwy. Mój eliksir był już na skraju wytrzymałości. Wspierałam go w myślach jak tylko mogłam, ale ten podły ślizgon widocznie bardzo chciał jego śmierci. Malfoy nie odpowiedział, co według mnie znaczyło 'tak'.

„A ty nie umiesz obierać figi. Popatrz jak skórka pływa ci na wierzchu," rzekłam i uśmiechnęłam się bezczelnie. Wprowadziłam w życie plan 'wykiwaj ślizgona'.

Gdy Malfoy zaglądał do swojego kociołka w poszukiwaniu rzekomej skórki, ja szybkim ruchem zabrałam mu piołun, pokroiłam na kawałeczki i wrzuciłam do kociołka. Ma się te umiejętności miłośniczki herbaty z piołunem. Eliksir odetchnął z ulgą, tak samo ja. Malfoy za to nie był taki szczęśliwy. Zabrał mi resztki zioła i zasztyletował mnie wzrokiem. Na moje szczęście nie miał przy sobie prawdziwych sztyletów. Byłam pewna, że na pewno by ich użył. Spokojnie zamieszałam mój eliksir sześć razy w lewo. Malfoy nie poskarżył się Snape'owi. Mój szczęśliwy dzień. Chociaż lubiłam profesora, to jak każdy zdrowych zmysłach (nie liczmy Sally) się go bałam.

A właśnie, Sally. Spojrzałam w jej stronę. Chyba dobrze jej się współpracowało z Harry'm. Się dobrały dwa dziwaki. To znaczy, Harry'ego rozumiem. Niecałe trzy miesiące temu był świadkiem śmierci swojego kolegi i odrodzenia Voldemorta. (Tak, wierzę mu.) Ale Sally… Popatrzyłam na nią z politowaniem, gdy zaczęła łapać Harry'ego za nos. Westchnęłam. W pogodzie przewidziana Snape'o-burza. I miałam rację. Podczas nalewania mojego skończonego (i wykończonego) eliksiru do fiolki i zmagania się z natarczywym wzrokiem Malfoy'a, usłyszałam krzyki Snape'a. Gdy skończył i się trochę uspokoił, postanowiłam dać mu fiolkę. Gdy podeszłam do biurka napotkałam jego srogi wzrok, ale postanowiłam być dzielna.

„Oto moja fiolka, profesorze," rzekłam twardo, chociaż głos mi się lekko trząsł. No co? Snape tuż po furii to straszny widok.

„Widzę. Zbędny był ten komentarz, Panno Blueberry," powiedział oschle i wziął ode mnie fiolkę. „Kolor trochę za mało niebieskawy. Zwlekała pani z dodaniem piołunu?"

Przełknęłam ślinę. Powiem mu półprawdę.

„Tak, zabrakło mi piołunu, ale Malfoy był na tyle dobry, że oddał mi trochę swojego," skłamałam.

Czekałam na protest ze strony ślizgona, ale się nie doczekałam. Snape był lekko zdziwiony, ale po chwili na jego twarzy zauważyłam charakterystyczny uśmieszek.

„To bardzo miłe ze strony Pana Malfoy'a. 10 punktów dla Slytherinu."

No tak. To dlatego Malfoy nic nie powiedział. Właśnie zarobiłam punkty dla mojego domu, chociaż wcale nie chciałam.

Przebiegły ślizgon.

„Sally, powiesz mi co to było na eliksirach?" zapytałam moją przyjaciółkę, gdy wyszłyśmy z klasy.

„Zależy o co ci chodzi," rzekła wesoło, uśmiechając się dziwnie do Harry'ego. A więc wystarczyła jedna lekcja i już została omotana jego bohaterskim urokiem.

„Ech. O nic, Sally. O nic," westchnęłam i zaczęłam wchodzić po schodach.

Jedyna rzecz, która przeszkadza mi w zajęciach z eliksirów to to, że odbywają się w lochach. Naprawdę nie lubię ciemności. Zastanawiające jest pewnie to, jak w nich śpię. W końcu pokój wspólny ślizgonów jest właśnie w lochach. No cóż, po aferze jaką zrobiłam podczas ceremonii przydziału („Nigdy nie będę jedną z nich! SŁYSZYCIE!? NIGDY! Możecie mnie zmusić, ale ja i tak nigdy się do nich nie przyznam! NIE!" lub coś w tym guście) zostałam tak popularna wśród gryfonów, że pozwolili mi u siebie mieszkać. Teraz mi trochę wstyd za to co się wydarzyło, ale byłam bardzo wybuchowym dzieckiem. Rodzice rozpieszczali mnie od małego.

Sally też oficjalnie jest w Slytherinie, ale nikt podobnie jak u mnie nikt nie traktuje jej jako jedną z nich. Ja za to udaję, że jestem gryfonką. Sally jest natomiast krukonką, trochę gryfonką i odrobinkę puchonką. Śpi gdzie popadnie, ale najczęściej w moim łóżku. Dzielimy się praktycznie wszystkim.

Poznałyśmy się jeszcze w piaskownicy. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko pod nosem. Pamiętam jaka byłam przerażona i zła po tym jak Tiara przydzieliła mnie do Slytherinu. Darłam się w niebogłosy i tylko Sally mogła mnie opanować. Nadal podejrzewam ją o to, że poprosiła Tiarę o przydział właśnie tam, żeby dodać mi otuchy. Naprawdę jest dobrą przyjaciółką. Trochę dziwną przyjaciółką, ale nadal przyjaciółką.

Zrobiłam gwałtowny zakręt w stronę sali od transmutacji. Sally pędziła za mną, do tyłu oczywiście. To jej nowy ulubiony sposób chodzenia. Muszę przyznać, że już całkiem dobrze jej wychodzi.

„Hej, wiesz co usłyszałam dzisiaj od Harry'ego?" zapytała Sally.

„Nie. Skąd mam wiedzieć. Nie podsłuchiwałam. Byłam za bardzo zajęta moim eliksirem," odpowiedziałam i ziewnęłam.

„Już ci się chce spać? Ty naprawdę byś tylko spała i spała," zauważyła Sally ściągając brwi i wydymając usta w dziecinny sposób.

„Mówiłam ci. To genetyczne," podałam moją podstawową wymówkę. „No, do rzeczy. Co ci powiedział Harry?"

„Powiedział mi sekret. Oczywiście spytałam się go, czy mogę ci powiedzieć i upewniłam go, że ty nikomu nie powiesz. Bo nie powiesz, prawda?" zapytała z nadzieją w głosie.

„Nie powiem. No mów. Jaki to sekret?" byłam lekko ciekawa. „Tylko szybko, bo zaraz lekcja. Chodź szybciej."

„No więc, powiedział mi, że w tamtym roku Profesor Moody zamienił Malfoy'a we fretkę!" zawołała ucieszona i zaczęła chichotać.

„Niemożliwe! Czemu dowiaduję się o tym dopiero teraz. Będę teraz miała niezłego haka," uśmiechnęłam się złowieszczo.

„Ale nikomu nie mów, pamiętaj!" ostrzegła mnie.

„Dobrze, dobrze, a teraz chodź."

Po minucie byłyśmy pod klasą. Transmutacja z krukonami. Nie jest tak źle. Chociaż, muszę przyznać, jestem słaba z tego przedmiotu. No i McGonagall lekko mnie przeraża.

„Luna!" krzyknęła Sally i podbiegła by przytulić swoją przyjaciółkę.

„Hej, Luna," powiedziałam i się uśmiechnęłam.

„O, Ania i Jagoda. Cześć," przywitała się ze swoim charakterystycznym rozmarzonym uśmiechem.

Tak, Sally to 'Ania', a ja to 'Jagoda'. Chociaż pełne imię Sally to Sally-Anna to wszyscy mówią jej właśnie tak jak ja. Ale Lunie bardziej podoba się jej druga część imienia. A 'Jagoda' wzięło się z mojego nazwiska. Wyglądało to mniej więcej tak: 'Cześć, jestem Cynthia Blueberry, ale możesz mi mówić Cindy.' 'O, Jagoda. Ja jestem Luna.' Nie znam jej za dobrze, ale wydaje mi się, że jest dobrą dziewczyną.

Usiadłam w mojej ulubionej ławce w całej klasie transmutacji. W tej ostatniej, obok okna i za filarem. McGonagall nic mi nie zrobi, bo mnie nie zobaczy. Mam nadzieję, że Sally nie będzie zwracać na nas uwagi. Wyjęłam podręcznik z torby i różdżkę z buta. Byłam gotowa do pracy. Spojrzałam w stronę miejsca obok. Nie ma Sally. Zaczęłam się rozglądać. Siedziała za mną, na parapecie i lekko się uśmiechała.

„Coś się stało?" zapytałam z troską w głosie, obserwując ją uważnie.

„Nie, nic. Oglądam Lunę," odpowiedziała spokojnie i pomachała w stronę szyby.

„Co?!" zawołałam i podbiegłam do okna.

Na jabłonce siedziała uśmiechnięta Luna. Zrywała jabłka i wkładała je do podwiniętej sukienki. Co ona robi? Chce spaść?

„Czy ja też mogę?" zapytała mnie Sally. Czy one powariowały?

„Nie! Może ci się coś stać," zabroniłam jej, a ona spojrzała na mnie wzrokiem zbitego psa. „Nie rób tej miny," ostrzegłam ją. „Jejku, czy jej się nic nie stanie?" zapytałam patrząc na Lunę.

„Nie. Robiła to wiele razy," upewniła mnie Sally.

Postanowiłam jej zaufać i usiadłam w ławce. McGonagall jeszcze nie było. Dziwne. Parkinson i Greengrass siedzące przede mną obserwowały Lunę i cicho chichotały.

„Czy ona jest głupia?" zapytała Greengrass swoją przyjaciółkę o mopsiej twarzy.

„Haha, nie dość, że wygląda jak idiotka to jeszcze się tak zachowuje," zaczęła rechotać Parkinson.

Jak one śmią obrażać Lunę?! Ja im pokażę!

„Hej! Przestańcie ją tak nazywać!"

To wcale nie byłam ja. Sally podbiegła do ławki ślizgonek i uderzyła je obie w policzki. Jednym ruchem. Byłam z niej dumna. Jest naprawdę silna chociaż tego nie widać. Parkinson i Greengrass patrzyły na nią z rozszerzonymi oczami.

„Ty mała szlamo!" wysyczała Parkinson nienawistnym tonem zwężając oczy.

Tym razem dostała cios ode mnie. Nikt nie będzie jej tak nazywał. I co z tego, że jest szlamą? Jest najmilszą osobą jaką znam. Nie powinny tak jej nazywać. Jestem strasznie wrażliwa na punkcie tego słowa. Spojrzałam Parkinson prosto w oczy.

„Zamknij się, Parkinson! Jej przyjaźń jest warta dziesięć razy więcej niż twój majątek," krzyknęłam.

„_Ty_ się zamknij, zdrajczyni," wydusiła z siebie, ale odwróciła się do siebie. Widocznie pamiętała co zrobiłam jej ostatnim razem.

Kątem oka zobaczyłam, że Malfoy się we w mnie wpatruje. Posłałam mu wyzywający wzrok, a on tylko uśmiechnął się swoim zarozumiałym uśmieszkiem i odwrócił. Lekko mnie to zdziwiło.

„Chodź Sally, pozbieramy trochę jabłek," uśmiechnęłam się do mojej przyjaciółki, a ona odwzajemniła uśmiech, chociaż był on lekko wymuszony. Nie chciałam żeby była smutna. Wiem, że to ją zraniło. Zawsze przejmuje się tym co myślą o niej inni. Raz nawet próbowała zaprzyjaźnić się ze śliz gonami. Po tym co stało się potem musiałam pocieszać ją przez dwa dni. Moja mała, naiwna Sally.

Wyskoczyłyśmy przez okno prosto na drzewo. Luna, gdy nas zobaczyła omal nie spadła z drzewa. W porę ją złapałam. Zaczęła się śmiać, a my razem z nią. Spojrzałam z troskę na Sally. Chyba poprawiłam jej humor, pozwalając na to. Luna dała nam po jabłku. Były naprawdę pyszne.

„To wyśmienicie, że tak dobrze się bawicie, ale może łaskawie wróciłybyście do klasy? Chciałabym rozpocząć lekcję," usłyszałam głos McGonagall.

„Tak, Pani Profesor," powiedziałyśmy chórem i na nowo zaczęłyśmy się śmiać.

Spojrzałam na nauczycielkę transmutacji i mogłabym przysiąc, że zauważyłam na jej twarzy niewielki uśmiech.

oOoOoOo

Jestem taka wredna. Co ja zrobiłam biednej Pansy i Daphne? :( W niektórych opowiadaniach są takie fajne, a ja je tak potraktowałam. Właśnie dostałam takiego poczucia winy... Poprawię się potem. W końcu to opowiadanie będzie praktycznie o ślizgonach... :D


End file.
